


Insolent Bug

by Hgrade



Series: Degeneration Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Insecticon, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inferno comes to Megatron with concern for their hive's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolent Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron is Pushy with a capital P.  
> Inferno doesn't remember shit about anything.  
> Kind preg and xeno flavored.

It feels as though the work will never end, countless clinking of pedes or sharp claws have polluted whatever peace might of befallen the Predicon stronghold. Together they're building a vast store of raw energon, continuously carving away at buried deposits of the precious lifeblood. The spattering of scaled beastly Cybertronians only settles when the sun begins to set. Terrrorsaur abandons their leader after a short discussion, and the halls finally begin to quiet. 

Megatron delicately clenches the sharp pincer servo against the lip of the tub and sinks down like a cement filled barrel. The silvery fluid is perfect for transformers, no matter the build. The lead transformer's vents are shut tight to keep the fluid out instead of in. A precious little ducky watches voyeuristically from a nearby shelf, Megatron hasn't been able to find that adorable fool for a few days. 

The regenerative abilities of the fluid make the purple protoform shine, armor healing in spots where the mesh has been damaged. Megatron could even pretend he's back on Cybertron with the evening lull. For a few more cycles he's left alone to pick out stray leaves and bits of debris left over from the outside world. All is interrupted when the door bleeps with a ping, and then opens with a hiss and slide. A single glance informs him of the interloper's identity.

"My Queen."

Sighing, "Come in." the mech fixes his eyes upon the most loyal member of his crew. "Yes? Whatever is it?" Megatron's suspicions deepen greatly as the insecticon hesitates to enter further.

"I- I have concerns."

Nevermind the fact that the strange insecticon had many concerns about their hideout, and status. "About what?" 

The mech turns his head, double checking the door. "Your" he squeezes his brow down over his eyes, as if struggling morally "egg production."

Megatron snorts and presses his face into the crook of his t-rex arm. "Egg production, you say?" Dimly, the predacon asks himself what sort of eggs they should be constructing.

"Yes, my queen." the insecticon hardly notices Megatron's grimace.

"Why would you be concerned?"

"You aren't producing any, how will we maintain the hive?"  
"By recruiting more members." the predacon rises to his pedes and then sits on the edge of the tub. Metallic fluid drips down the glass siding.

"We haven't produced more hive members. I have no sisters."

"What is a sister?" Megatron shakes his head immediately afterwards, finding he does not care for an explanation "If you worked harder in the field of battle we'd have more members, would we not?" amused, he smiles teasingly. 

"Sisters are colony members that have come from the same hive." Inferno explains, "We have performed to the best of our abilities, though some of our number are lacking in their efforts to serve the hive."

"Yes, though I suspect you more than make up for them." the predacon lifts his legs and then slides to the floor of his quarters. The grate allows the excess fluid to drip down into the debris below.

"Queens are supposed to constantly brood, are you unfertilized?"

Megatron scrunches his nose and balks. He has no idea what the word means, but organics still irritate him. "Fertilized?" certainly more organic interference with Inferno's processing. Megatron would really hate to lose his lackey's undying devotion anytime soon.

Inferno flushes blue around his optics, the energon making him emit more light. "I believe" he pauses. "you require a drone." the insecticon clenches his fists. His mandibles twitch with sudden irrigation, jealously simmering at the utter acknowledgement that he is not a drone. That his queen will have to submit to some worthless, lazy hive member to produce more of their kind.

The leader eyes the eerie expression with a delicateness befitting bomb disarmament. "Ah, I see. I was so preoccupied with defeating the maximals and securing our hive that I never acquired a drone for use." his optics flick to Inferno's quivering thorax. "Do drones acquire eggs automatically?" Perhaps they build eggs out of spare cogs and crystals. A part of his energon processing lines say that Inferno is not referring to anything so easily answered.

"No." and Inferno tilts his face, voice tight. "You need to reproduce with a drone, they die afterwards. Then you lay eggs, your majesty."

Through training and practice Megatron keeps his face steady. The Predicon does not wish to betray the disgust and amusement he feels. "What do these drones look like?" he's going to take Inferno's logic with the tiniest drop of Energon.

"They are specialized members of our hive, believe I've never seen one here. They're bigger than me and they have wings."

Yet the insecticon has wings as well, "Then there are likely none left on this planet." Megatron congratulates himself on an easy victory.

"We're doomed then?" Inferno's expression flaps from relief to grief in a nanoklick. "To die out?"

"Inferno," the dinosaur says, patting one of the smaller bot's shoulders with the underside of his claw. "don't concern yourself with it. Once our mission is complete we can return to Cybertron. I'm almost certain we'll have access to drones and materials to create these eggs you speak of."

"My queen, it's essential to our lifecycle. If you do not you'll be accosted by strange drones as soon as you leave the hive." he worries one of his claws manically "Or maybe they'll rebel. My queen I must protect you."

"I'm not going to offline, I'm nearly a million years old. Our bots have minds of their own, not ruled by this egg production."

"I'm absolutely certain." Inferno steps closer and Megatron stares down intensely at the invasion of his personal space. "You must!"

"We have no drones."

"We must, my queen."

"There is only you and me who are proper?" he taps the edge of his massive claw hand against his chin twice. "Are you certain that I can't er, make eggs with blueprints perhaps?"

"Yes, my queen. The other hive members are malformed." that he's sure of, they don't groom nor leave proper pheromones around the hive. 

"Now, how do drones assist with egg creation?"

"Well they deposit DNA into you" he flushes " and you use it to fertilize your eggs. Inside of you." Inferno has a limited knowledge of biology and it shows. 

"What is this DNA?" the dinobot predacon hums, and brushes a hand over his head-arm delicately. "Wait, do you mean CNA? Depositing …" Megatron leans forward and prods Inferno. The mawed arm huffs at the proximity. "You want to interface with me." amused sounding.

"Interface is not permitted between workers and" Inferno quiets as Megatron pushes the head between the bot's thighs.

Even if he wasn't planning on it, it seems to be the best plan of action. "Quiet." the bot smiles pleasantly. "You're worked up from what I can see." the head opens its sharp toothed maw and licks a sticky line against one of Inferno's legs. "Very upset." their leader purrs and the tongue probes delicately along protoform lines. The paneling opens with a soft shink noise. "You're not exactly a drone, but you are compatible with me. You see we're both cybertronians, Inferno." and the sharp toothed head licks a hot line from the solider ant's slick, dripping lips to the heating length of his rod. "You and I are the only ones that are proper hive members. We should be the only ones producing eggs." Megatron mentally congratulates himself on solving the mess on his own.

Inferno's voice comes out slow and confused, "I'm not a drone." the red bot steps back for a moment. His fans kick on, pushing out air in a hot spurt. 

Megatron's dino-head frowns and looks up pathetically to Megatron's real face. Optics rolling, "You are the only other hive member that I consider appropriate for this use." a lie, certainly but Inferno does not need to know that.

The insecticon shakes his head. "I can't, it's wrong. We aren't supposed to reproduce with the royalty."

"Inferno." the purple bot states. "You have two choices. Complete your role by fertilizing me, as I've requested." the new word falls clunky from his lips. Megatron presses his claw hand against his own chest. "Or leave, immediately and do not bring up this subject ever again." a pause for dramatic effect. "Actually call in Waspinator if you want to leave, I'll have use for him."

The look on Inferno's face is priceless. "The green one?" he stills, then frowns deeply. The insecticon's face displays a wonderful spectrum of disgust and anger for a klick or two, fully showing off the turmoil. "I will fertilize you … somehow."

"What do you mean somehow? You," Megatron discovers his dinosaur face has a mind of its own- perhaps it was acting on his subconscious impulses, he wonders. It slides the few inches of tongue over the base of Inferno's pulsating flesh and the taste registers in both mouths, Megatron smirks. "have a full array. You're lucky." not every bot gets a full array. He feels a pang of sorrow for all the Predicon members lacking members and chambers.

Shuddering, the bot's hips jerk forward. His eyes sild half shut at the alien sensation of something slick rolling against a very sensitive and to his knowledge- unused organ. "You don't my q-queen."

"I do" Megatron announces, sliding back his own paneling. Admittedly the sloppy blowjob's making him wet enough to want anything rubbing up against his nodes. His digits are rough to the touch, nothing like softened prostitute protoform from back home. Not having two servos has been hell, relying on the quieter crew members hasn't been boring at least. Aside from a thick rod- too thick for most of anyone with a hint of self-preservation granted from the mode selection, his frame size already intimidated greatly. Poor Waspinator. "now, touch me." the bot grits his teeth at the needy request.

Inferno's audials perk, he looks up from where he'd been staring down at Megatron's fang filled maw. "Yes my queen." his digits press against Megatron's thigh clumsily for a moment, the dino head gets in-between him and the bigger bot's torso for a nanoklick. He touches the strange appendage that they both had, apparently. Megatron's deep groan is satisfying, very, very satisfying. Inferno has may questions at the tip of his tongue but they die as the bigger bot pushes on a shoulder. Down it says. Inferno sinks to his knees and presses his claws together.

Megatron's maw snorts at Inferno's audial. "You want to inject me with CNA but you don't know how to interface!?" hissing, the bot slowly retracts his rigid member. It hurts from the snug fit, but he wasn't completely hard so it wasn't horrific. The observation of ignorance fuels his irritation and failing libido. The purple dinosaur realizes that he hasn't locked his door either, he grumpily stomps to it and punches in his code furiously.

"I" Inferno's confusion is palatable, but he blurts out an excuse "was not aware of my equipment, royalty."

"Okay, I'll make this lesson simple. You," Megatron points at the bot's cock, "put that in me."

"In you, where?" hissing comes from the Predacon leader.

"Here!" Megatron screeches, cupping the mound of dark protoform between his legs. Inferno almost manages a question before the other bot spreads the slit, shuddering at the touch. Megatron splays his thumb and ring finger out before slipping his index and middle one into the pink-red flesh heatedly. Wet, perfect. Inferno watches quietly as the other bot's optics shutter. Megatron's fingers go in and out roughly. Within a second the bigger frame's shuddering and bucking his hips into his servo with a motion that could kill the weak. He starts to rub and wiggle his hips into his hand for a cycle before his optics pop open again. The leader's faceplate is stained with energon. The dinobot coughs politely, "Lay back. I'll make this easy on you."

If he'd known better he might have been a little afraid. "Yes my queen." Lust keeps the bot from disobeying, laying back and spreading his legs. The insectoid abdomen bulges between his legs awkwardly. Megatron eyes the smaller bot before straddling him. An amused look works over the boss's face before he correctly lines up with the bulging mass, it's hot against his lips. Inferno clutches Megatron's thighs as the larger bot rocks his hips and makes stars appear over everything, his memory blanks into nothing but brightness.

"You came." Megatron snorts before continuing his decent until the smaller bot's member is completely sheathed. "How amusing." with that the Predicon leader squeezes down so tight he could rip flesh from bone. The insecitcon's dick is made out of metal, which withstands the pressure. Every segment along his member registers the slightest quiver in Megatron's tightening walls with focused nodes. Inferno lands on the average size, which is good enough for Megatron. The mawed head makes more noise than his real vocalizer does in an instant, whining and clicking in strange tongues. Megatron frowns at it and wonders if he could possibly tie it shut somehow. Quietly, he continues to ravish his insane loyalist.

Inferno does not realize he's been robbed of his voice. Every bit of processing power has narrowed down to the sensation of the bot above him slamming down against his hips and thighs, milking desperately at every nanometer of molten metal beneath him. 

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
